Birds of a Feather
by WittyWibblyWobbly
Summary: Miss Peregrine and her children have found a new home, Jacob included, but it seems that the mystery and intrigue are far from over. The past has a way of coming back, and when Miss Peregrine's past come back in the form of a child, it leaves the wards wondering where the two have crossed paths. What happens when they realize they're not the only ones Miss Peregrine cares about?
1. Chapter 1

Many things have happened on park benches. At Maria's favorite park bench, she would write and listen to music and simply take a moment to breathe. However, there were moments where the time seemed to slip far away from her, the light would change rapidly, she would see flowers that hadn't been around her before, and even the air would have a different taste to it. It was one of these days that Maria found herself sitting on her bench, playing with the gold chain on her long necklace. The moment the light changed, she happened to leave the bench. She rode her scooter to the nearest park, too focused on her thoughts to notice the differences in scenery. She arrived at the park and took a seat at a new bench. However, the bench was not as it used to. What was old was now new, brand new. Maria looked up suddenly, and only then did she take in her surroundings. The few people around her were like those out of a 1940's film. The park had different equipment, and-

"You're not from here, are you?" A little girl spoke. Maria jumped slightly, then looked down at the child. Her blonde curls bounced in the breeze as she fiddled with her pink dress.

"I thought I was, but," Maria pondered, "Everything's different."

"Here, come with me," the girl offered her hand. Maria let the child lead her out of the park, through a wooded area, and to the doorstep of a lavish and intricate house. The girl knocked on the door. A woman opened it, a pipe hanging from her lips.

"Claire, you're early," the woman spoke, intrigued.

"Sorry Miss Peregrine, but someone came through the loop," Claire responded. Miss Peregrine looked up to the newcomer, her eyes widening slightly. Maria furrowed her brow. Suddenly, Maria stumbled forward, clutching her head.

Miss Peregrine caught her by her shoulders, "Are you alright, my dear?"

Maria looked up at Miss Peregrine, "I don't-" Maria cut herself off with a cry of agony.

"Claire, help get her in the house please," Miss Peregrine quickly ordered. The pair helped lead Maria into the home and onto a couch. Maria lay herself down, still clutching her head while trying to control her breath.

"Miss Peregrine," a blonde girl walked into the room, "Who-"

"Emma, gather the children and keep them upstairs for now please," Miss Peregrine commanded.

"Yes Miss Peregrine," Emma spoke, taking Claire's arm and leading her away. Miss Peregrine pulled up a chair, sitting next to where Maria had rested her head.

"I'm so sorry," Miss Peregrine soothed, "but what you're about to experience is no cakewalk."

Maria groaned, rubbing her skull, "You look familiar."

Miss Peregrine ignored the comment, "What you're experiencing is a memory block, someone has hidden one of your memories from you for a very long time. It's currently coming down."

"Ah," Maria chuckled, "So that's what hurts."

Miss Peregrine chuckled, "Indeed."

"How did I get here?" Maria questioned.

"I'm going to figure that out, you get some rest," Miss Peregrine strode from the chair, leaving Maria to her lonesome.

Maria sighed.

Miss Peregrine walked upstairs, "Children, did anyone see our guest enter the loop?"

"I found her at the park, I didn't see here before then Miss," Claire spoke.

"Well one of us let her in," Enoch rebuted.

"It wasn't me, I promise!" Claire spoke.

"Then who…" Miss Peregrine spoke.

"No one let me in," Maria cut in, standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Also, nice place."

"You should be resting, child," Miss Peregrine dismissed, then noticing the chain around Maria's necklace. She walked down the stairs until she reached Maria. She pulled the necklace out into the open. On the end of the chain there was an ornate pocket watch. Both girls looked at the pocket watch, then to each other. Maria then passed out.

"Miss Peregrine," Emma spoke as her keeper caught the visitor, "What's going on?"

"The memory block just fell," Miss Peregrine explained, carrying Maria back to the couch, "Follow me."

"Miss, who is she?" Olive asked as Miss Peregrine lay the girl down.

"Our guest has a blocked memory, someone wanted her to forget something," Miss Peregrine turned to her children, "Upon arriving here that barrier started to fall, opening her memories up for her to see."

"Why'd her memories come back once she got here?" Browlyn asked.

Miss Peregrine turned back to Maria and took ahold of her necklace. She popped open the pocket watch, running her thumb over the face of the clock, "Children please go play outside, I believe our guest and I need to speak in private when she wakes up." All the children strode out of the room, except for one.

"Miss Peregrine, are you alright?" Emma asked.

"I hope so, Emma," Miss Peregrine spoke, "For her sake."


	2. Chapter 2

When Maria's eyes opened, she found herself laying back down on the couch. She looked to her side and saw Miss Peregrine sitting in the same chair she had occupied before.

"I remember you," Maria spoke softly, still waking up.

Miss Peregrine looked to Maria and took a hold of your hand, "Are you okay?"

"They made me forget-" Maria started.

"It was in your best interests," Miss Peregrine cut her off, "The wights and hollows would've hunted you specifically if you stayed. I didn't want to do it-"

"Why did you?" Maria asked, looking into Miss Peregrine's eyes.

Miss Peregrine let out a breath, "Because if I knew you were safe, I could still live with myself. I thought it'd be better than seeing you dead."

Maria nodded, "Are you going to send me back?"

"Never again, love," Miss Peregrine assured, shaking her head, "Never again."

Maria sat up. She sighed, "So, what do we tell your wards, then?"

"Leave that to me," Miss Peregrine waved off.

"They're bound to ask questions, what do I do then?" Maria asked.

"They don't know we know each other yet, but they'll figure it out soon," Miss Peregrine said, "Just call me Miss Peregrine for now, we can't have everyone knowing until everything's been sorted out."

Olive found herself preparing a kettle for tea. The children had been allowed back into the house, but no one had seen their guest since they had returned. Olive was the first to witness Maria, walking through the house in a black blazer and pants.

"How are you feeling?" Olive asked.

Maria jumped, startled at the sound of another voice, "I'm sorry, I don't remember us ever having an introduction. I'm Maria."

"Olive," Olive introduced, "Are you better now."

"I'm coping," Maria spoke, "Who's the tea for?"

"That'd be us, thank you Olive," Miss Peregrine entered the room, "Nice choice in wardrobe, Maria."

"I was glad you had something my size," Maria chuckled, preparing the tea alongside Miss Peregrine.

"Well, that's what happens when you grow up," Miss Peregrine smiled.

"Sorry, do you two know each other?" Olive asked. Both Miss Peregrine and Maria looked up at Olive. Luckily for them, Enoch came down the stairs.

"Olive, can you help me with something?" Enoch asked. Olive nodded, the pair walking out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

"Well, that brings us back to the matter at hand," Maria sighed, turning to Miss Peregrine, "How much do you want them to know?"

Miss Peregrine looked to Maria, "I'm not sure, are you ready for them to know?"

"It's been less than a day, I can't answer that," Maria defended, "It's your call."

Miss Peregrine sighed, "Let's take our tea upstairs, you can stay in my room until dinner."

"But-" Maria started.

"Maria, you still need your rest. You won't be ready until dinner to go through any of this again, and you're still recovering from the absence of the block," Miss Peregrine cut off.

Maria glanced up at Miss Peregrine, "Fine, I'll go rest. What's for dinner?"

"Come along now, it's time for dinner," Miss Peregrine spoke. The children came in and sat down, until every seat but the one next to Miss Peregrine was taken. "Hang on, where's Maria?" Olive asked.

"Is that her name?" Enoch snarked, "Don't think I ever learned it, or why she's here."

"Enoch!" Miss Peregrine scolded.

"Sorry I'm late, M-Miss Peregrine," Maria hurried into the room, taking a seat.

"It's quite alright, dear," Miss Peregrine looked down to her food.

Maria looked up at the woman, confused, "Since when?"

"Since you walked in, love," Enoch remarked, "You apparently warrant special treatment." Maria shared a quick look with Miss Peregrine before looking to her plate.

"Enough of that, eat up, children," Miss Peregrine sat.

As the group started eating, Emma looked to their visitor, "So Maria, how'd you get here?"

"Who let you in?" Fiona asked.

"Someone without taste, probably," Enoch commented.

"No, she's lovely," Emma refuted.

"It must be odd, visiting another century, finding out all of this exists," Olive commented.

"No, I think it'd be quite easy for her to grasp," Enoch spoke, "Considering it's another odd thing, like herself."

"Enough," Miss Peregrine cut in, raising her voice.

Enoch looked to her, "What do you care, you've only just met her." Maria and Miss Peregrine looked to one another.

"Enoch," Emma commented, "I don't think they've just met."

Miss Peregrine looked up, "Emma, it's rude to speculate."

"Well, tell us then," Jacob spoke up, "Do you two know each other?" The children looked to Miss Peregrine right before the phone rang.

Miss Peregrine looked to her wards, "Children, go get ready for movie time while I answer that." The children, knowing not to pick this battle, left swiftly. Maria stayed behind.

"Is it-" Maria spoke.

Miss Peregrine cut her off, "It's not anyone looking for you."

Maria nodded, "Should I go?"

"Absolutely not," Miss Peregrine remarked.

"I do have school tomorrow, you know," Maria pointed out.

Miss Peregrine glanced at Maria. She sighed, "Stay for the reset, then you can go back. But stop in after school, we need to discuss your arrangements."

"Yes mam," Maria smirked, walking out of the room.

"And don't call me mam!" Miss Peregrine called out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. I'm back.**

Horace sat in a chair in the middle of the room as everyone settled in for movie time. Maria took her place leaning against the wall. Miss Peregrine turned off the lights and moved to stand next to Maria. The movie started, showing Horace in a long closet filled with thousands of fancy coats. Soon after, the scene changed to Maria laying on the couch, clutching her head.

"Prophetic dreams?" Maria asked, turning to Miss Peregrine.

"Someone picks up fast," Miss Peregrine smirked. Maria continued to watch as the movie changed again, this time to Maria, surrounded by a group of others all dressed in black. Maria walked up to the wooden casket, tears streaming down her face-

"That's quite enough, Horace," Miss Peregrine flipped the lights up, turning to look at Maria. Maria found all eyes on her.

She took in a shaky breath, then did her best to smile, "Thank you for reminding me of my schedule, Horace."

"Maria," Miss Peregrine consoled, "Why didn't you-"

"There's enough to discuss right now, it's not pertinent," Maria shut down. She paused, speaking softer, "Please."

"Alright then," Miss Peregrine spoke, addressing the children, "Let's go outside to watch the reset."

"Will you stay, Maria? It's quite lovely, it'll cheer you up!" Bronwyn commented.

Maria gave the girl a small smile, "Of course!" As the children walked out of the room, Miss Peregrine pulled Maria aside and into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," Miss Peregrine soothed, "You can stay here for the night, and I'll come with you-"

Maria shook her head, "You have a duty here, I can't take you away from that."

"You can and you will," Miss Peregrine pulled out of the hug, making sure Maria was looking at her, "You are my priority, the children will understand. Okay?" Maria looked up to Miss Peregrine, then nodded. Miss Peregrine took the girl under her arm and lead her outside.

The next afternoon, the children were playing in the yard. Even Enoch had come outside, sitting by a tree with the crossbow.

"What's that?" Bronwyn pointed to the sky.

Hugh looked up, "It's just a bird, Bronwyn."

"But it's never been there before," Bronwyn pointed out. It was at this point that the others looked up.

"Is it Miss P?" Claire asked.

"Miss Peregrine's inside, Claire, it's not her," Olive responded.

"I'm gonna shoot it," Enoch spoke, lifting the bow into the air.

"Enoch, don't-" Emma started. Before she could finish, Enoch had fired an arrow into the air. The arrow clipped the bird, causing it to drop to the ground. Mere moments later, Maria strode to the group, holding her arm in pain with anger in her eyes.

"Are you crazy? You could have killed me!" Maria shouted, moving towards Enoch.

"What are you talking about? I shot at a bird," Enoch spoke.

Miss Peregrine ran from the house, "What's all the commotion?"

"She says I almost killed her, but I didn't, I shot at a bird," Enoch defended.

"You did what?" Miss Peregrine questioned.

"I'm fine, he grazed me," Maria spoke, showing the group her arm. At the top of her shoulder one could see a cut, a small amount of blood dripping out.

"Maria, you need patched up," Miss Peregrine's eyes widened.

"This is more important, it's too risky otherwise," Maria shook her head, "They need to know."

"So you two do know each other," Jacob spoke up.

Enoch looked at Jacob, "Are you thick?"

"Children," Miss Peregrine spoke calmly, "What I'm about to tell you is something you can't tell anyone."

"Okay," Emma nodded, "What is it?" Miss Peregrine looked at Maria. The two shared a look before Maria took steps back from the group. Closing her eyes, she raised her arms into the air. Within seconds she had flipped over herself and flew into the air, taking the form of a Peregrine Falcon. She flew over the group and did loops and flips in the air before landing next to Miss Peregrine, turning back into her human self. The children looked to her, flabbergasted.

"You're a ymbryne?" Jacob asked.

Maria nodded, holding her cut shoulder, "More than that, I'm the only direct second generation."

"Second generation?" Enoch questioned.

"That means your mom's a ymbryne," Harold thought aloud, his eyes then widening, "Oh."

"He's the smart one," Maria commented.

"She's a second generation ymbryne," Harold spoke to the group, "and her form is a peregrine falcon."

"So?" Jacob asked.

"It means she's related to Miss Peregrine," Olive explained.

"You're quite clever, children," Miss Peregrine admitted, slightly restrained, "Maria is my daughter." The group looked to the pair.

"Why hasn't she lived with us before?" Jacob asked.

"There was a time-" Miss Peregrine started.

Maria ran through the hallway, faster than she thought possible-

"When Maria wasn't safe in my care," Miss Peregrine looked to Maria.

"Maria!" Miss Peregrine yelled, running towards her daughter.

"Mom-"

"So she went away," Miss Peregrine turned back towards her children, "and she was made to forget who she was."

"Why?" Olive asked.

"You need to run, now!" Miss Peregrine yelled, gripping Maria's shoulders.

"I'm not leaving you!" Maria shook her head frantically-

"There was an incident," Miss Peregrine answered, "It was decided that she would be safer if no one knew who she was, including herself."

"What happened?"

"Oh ymbrynes!" a male voice called out, the figure walking down the hallway, "Where have you gone?"

"Unimportant," Maria dismissed, "And far too personal to share right now."

"We're not staying here," Maria called out, bracing herself, "I refuse to take part in this."

The man laughed-

"What's important is that Maria's secret stays safe, not even the other ymbrynes can know yet," Miss Peregrine clapped her hands together, "Understood?" The children look up to Miss Peregrine, then nodded. As the wards walked inside and Maria walked up to a tree, Emma, Olive, Enoch and Jacob faced their caretaker.

"Miss Peregrine," Emma spoke up, "About Maria-"

"Children," Miss Peregrine cut off, "All you need to know about Maria is this: Maria is a miracle child. Most ymbrynes cannot have children, and most do not by choice. Maria was a surprise, and the fact that she's a ymbryne was an even bigger shock. She's got a complicated past, and unfortunately I haven't been there for all of it myself. She is as much a part of this family as any of you, and she's going to need protected."

"She doesn't seem like she needs protected," Enoch remarked.

"She's the only second generation ymbryne, Enoch, the only peculiar of her nature," Miss Peregrine shook her head, "There are those who want her for her power."

"The experiment," Olive realized aloud. Miss Peregrine gave the group a small nod.

"But, Miss Peregrine, that's over now. Barron's dead," Jacob cut in.

"There are those who wish to continue his work, and they have been...relentless in the past. They won't stop now," Miss Peregrine spoke.

Emma glanced at Maria, "Wouldn't the other ymbrynes help us?"

Miss Peregrine's head snapped up to look at Emma, "Under no circumstances are you to tell another ymbrynes about Maria, is that understood?"

"But that doesn't make sense," Emma argued.

"Maria and I will discuss when to tell the ymbrynes of her return, that is final," Miss Peregrine ordered. She smoothed her hands over her dress, "Now then, you may join the other children inside." Emma walked with the group to the house, but then paused and looked back. Miss Peregrine was walking up to her daughter.

"Maria-" Miss Peregrine spoke soothingly.

"Don't, just-" Maria swallowed, controlling her breathing, "I-"

"It's the memories, isn't it?" Miss Peregrine asked, "I expected you'd have flashes."

"I'm not rehashing it," Maria cut off, still staring ahead at the tree. A shiver ran down her spine, making Maria slap the back of her neck on impulse.

Miss Peregrine looked to her daughter, "Maria, I-" she stopped, noticing Maria take off her necklace. She held the pocket watch in her hand and quickly snapped it open. With one hand on the cover of the watch and the other pushing the bar, she tore the cover from the rest of the watch.

"Whatever it is that comes next, whatever hell we face," Maria spoke, pulling a silver necklace chain out of her pocket and replacing the golden chain with the silver one, "We face it together, on equal footing this time," Maria clasped the chain around her neck. She looked up at her mother, "I need to figure out what all I can do."

"This is uncharted territory, I can't promise anything," Miss Peregrine breathed.

"I know," Maria looked down, clasping her hands together. She looked back up, "I have to go."

"Hurry back," Miss Peregrine nodded. Maria gave her mother a small smile, then walked into the house and went on her way to the loop entrance. Miss Peregrine watched her go, then looked to Emma, who still stood watching the encounter. She gave Emma a tilt of the head, which Emma understood to mean it was time to go back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Present Day. Maria grabbed her scooter and hit the road, her sandal hitting the pavement. Of all the things she missed when she had been in 1940, she had truly missed the feeling of the wind in her curls as she glided down the street with a bag on her back and a song in her head. She stopped at the two glass sets of double doors and carried her scooter inside. She slid down the banister of the stairs and ran into the greenroom, signing in with a scribble and tossing her bag on the table. The greenroom was already crowded, forcing Maria to join the bustle. Maria smiled. The bustle of theatre life was nothing new.

1912\. Maria walked into the town square. She wore black shoes and white tight with her blue skirt with a white frill. Her white shirt had poofs on the bottom, with a red trimmed flap on top. She had her hair half up, hand down, braided sides with a blue bow holding it together. Her curls bounced as she walked.

"Maria, Maria!" Madelyn called out, reaching for Maria and taking her arm.

"Madelyn, I...what's got you all excited?" Maria walked arm in arm with the girl, noticing the smile on her friends face.

Madelyn quickly covered up her excitement, "I was happy, that's all. Can't a girl be excited to see ya?"

"Yes, however you're usually not this peppy," Maria laughed, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Madelyn denied.

Maria raised an eyebrow, "Madelyn-"

"Maria, it's supposed to be a surprise!" Madelyn whined, "You know I can't tell ya."

"A surprise?" Madelyn questioned.

Madelyn nodded, then pointed towards the train station, "Go on, take a gander!" Maria looked at the train station. Her eyes widened.

Madelyn smiled at the approaching figure, "Good afternoon, Miss Peregrine."

"Good afternoon Madelyn," Miss Peregrine set her bag down on the ground next to her.

"Mother," Maria spoke, stunned, "I didn't know you were arriving home today."

"We was trying to surprise ya, and if a knew it would've gummed up the works!" Madelyn smiled gleefully.

Miss Peregrine looked to her daughter, "Penny for your thoughts, Maria."

Maria smiled, looking to her mother and her best friend, "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

1948\. "Get up! Get up right now!" A man yelled at Maria in a cold, damp room.

Maria spat from where she was curled up on the floor, beaten, "Go to hell!"

The man grimaced, towering over Maria, "There's no one here to save you now." The man kicked Maria in the gut, causing her to choke and sputter. A door opened behind the man, and two women stepped out. The light from the doorway blocked them from visibility.

"Hey, asshole," One of the women spoke, "Why don't you kill someone your own size?" Maria laughed.

The man turned to Maria, "What are you laughing at, huh?"

Maria looked up at the man, "You're so screwed."

Present Day. Maria tucked her last pincurl into place.

"All I'm saying is that Carlotta is pissed she didn't get the part she wanted," Dominique winged her eyeliner, looking at Maria.

"Well then she needs to step up her game, she's going up against some fierce competition," Maria spoke as she scrunched her hair, "She can't just wing it forever."

"You wing it," Dominique critiqued.

"And I know what I'm doing," Maria remarked.

"I agree with Maria," Callie added, "Carlotta's not bad, but she wasn't the best at her audition. She needs to face facts."

Maria gestured to Callie, "Thank you!"

"Let's change the subject-" Dominique set her hands on the counter.

"So much for letting conversation happen organically," Maria rolled her eyes.

"Organic conversation is a myth, why weren't you at school yesterday?" Dominique looked up.

Maria looked at Dominique, "What?"

"Well," Callie spoke, leaning on the counter, "There's no way you were sick because you're never sick, and you wouldn't be here if you were, so…"

"I needed to take a day off, I wouldn't've been able to focus on schoolwork anyway. No harm done," Maria brushed off, fiddling with her makeup.

"Because of Andrea?" Callie asked.

Maria looked down, blinking a tear away, "Yes," Maria glanced upward, "Because of Andrea."

"We can come to the funeral with you if you'd like, it's no trouble," Dominique offered.

"It's fine, really," Maria lied, "I'm okay."

"Ladies," A stage hand called out, "Five minutes to places."

And with that, they were on their way.


End file.
